Henry for President
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Henry HATES government class. So he thinks "If I were president..." Just a cute little oneshot. REVIEW PLEASE! AND VOTE HENRY! lol...


**A/N: Hi! Ok, so there was this question on my English final that had to do with being president and I immediately thought "What Would Henry Do?" Thus, this story was born. Sort of inspired by populardarling's "it's History Don'tcha Know?" but not entirely. I actually thought about it AFTER I wrote it….lol…So, how **_**would**_** Henry do as president? Read to find out!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: 22 DAYS 'TIL I SEE N2N! AHAHAHAHAHA! I don't own it sadly, but I'M GONNA SEE IT! **

"This is so stupid…" Henry sighed, walking into his government class.

"This is the curriculum." Natalie replied with a smirk, following him in the room. "Blame the administration."

They took their seats in the back of the room, getting there early to talk. Before long, the bell had rung and the old, monotonous teacher had entered the room.

"Good morning class. Welcome to American Government."

Henry found this as moment to zone out.

"Blah, blah, blah…I am…blah, blah…take attendance…blah, blah…"

His focus drifted away from the teacher and it fell upon Natalie instead. She looked pretty today…She was wearing that tight-fitting shirt that he loved on her. Her hair was down for once. He studied each curl as they ran down her back. Her expression looked angelic, she sported the same intrigued look that she always gave him after he'd kiss her. It always gave him shivers. _Note to self,_ he thought. _Kiss Nat later._

"Henry?"

He was shaken out of the trance only to find the entire class staring at him. "What?"

"Mr. Davis…" The teacher had monotonously groaned. "This is the fifth time I've had to call your name. Be more attentive."

He went back to calling off names while Natalie turned back to Henry and whispered, "What the hell was going on?"

"Zoned out…sorry…"

"You're stoned, aren't you?"

"Why is it every time I zone out, you automatically think I'm stoned? And why in hell would I come to school stoned?"

She gave him a matter-of-fact-like stare.

"Ok, maybe I've done it once…"

She gave him the same stare, only ten times intensified.

"Ok, twice…"

She scoffed and pretended to be listening to the teacher's rambles for a minute before turning back to him.

"Alright, that's not the point, Nat. The point is that this is stupid."

"No it's not. Where do you think we'd be without our government?"

"We'd be awesome anarchists and pot would be legal."

She rolled her eyes at him. "It's an important class, ok? And who knows. Maybe one day you'll become president or something. And them I'm gonna have to back you up the whole way 'cause you refused to pay attention in government."

With this, she turned back around and began to copy down the notes the teacher had put on the board. Henry, on the other hand, did nothing of the sort. _If I were president…._

* * *

Henry was watching TV. It was the 2012 Presidential Election, hosted by Ryan Seacrest.

"You voted America." Ryan said, getting the results. "Over 50,000,000 votes came in. Will my two candidates please join me in the center."

The two candidates followed. "Former President Obama…I'm sorry, you have not made it through to the next round." Obama walked away sadly. "Which means, Henry Davis. You…are the next American Idol! I mean, PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES!"

Henry soon found himself transported from his living room to Washington D.C. in a heartbeat.

"Holy shit, I'm the president?!"

"Yes, Henry, you are the president."

"Awesome! What do I do now?"

Before he could even blink he was being swarmed by the press.

"So, Henry," one man asked. "Are you a Democrat or a Republican?"

"Um…I'm…neither?"

They all scribbled his response down.

"What will you do to help the American public?" A woman asked him now.

"I dunno…"

They scribbled that down too.

"Do you think we're all gonna die on 12/21/12?" Another man asked.

"Nah…I don't believe in that crap…I mean, come on…it was written by the same people who like invented math and stuff…"

Soon enough, though, he was whisked away to the Oval Office.

"Here you go, Mr. President." Ryan Seacrest said, showing him the office. "Welcome to the White House."

"Why the hell is it white anyway?"

"I….I don't really know…"

They walked around a little, examining each little drawer on the giant desk in the middle of the room.

"And here's your note pad…for writing notes…And this," Ryan said pointing to a little red button on the table. "Oh, this…you don't wanna touch this."

"Why not?"

"Bad things will happen."

"Well a lot of people tell me that bad things will happen if I touch things…If you know what I mean…" He gave Ryan a discreet wink.

"Yeah…" Ryan led him out of the office and into the hallway where a little desk was set up. "This is your secretary."

Henry looked down at the woman at the desk, only to realize that it was Natalie.

"And remember Henry…the secretary is _not_ a toy…"

"Was that Obama's rule?"

"Yes."

"Well, screw that. I'm the president now."

Ryan shrugged and walked away into oblivion. Henry turned back to Natalie, who was staring up at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Um…hi…" He stuttered, not knowing what to do.

"Hi."

He stared at what she was wearing. It was the same tight-fitting shirt that had always caught his attention. She wore a tiny skirt that showed way too much skin. He stared at her, practically gawking as she got up and reclined against the desk.

"Well, my shift's over…"

He still stared, almost in a trance.

"Um…Henry? You ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…I just need to…Oh, God, why are you wearing that?"

She examined her outfit quickly. "This? It's my uniform. You told me to wear it."

"I…I did?"

She nodded. "Yeah…remember? Whatever…so, I've got this huge list of stuff you need to go over." She began to walk into his office, gesturing towards him to follow. He sat down on the huge leather chair while she sat on the desk itself, placing his papers down.

"So…what's the first thing you wanna do as president?" She asked, sorting the papers.

"Well," He took a moment to count his ideas on his fingers. "There's about 5...and 4 out of the 5 involve you…"

She rolled her eyes, highly annoyed. "Ok, what's the one thing that doesn't involve you shoving your tongue down my throat?"

He grinned evilly and asked, "How do I make a law?"

"Well," She got up from the desk and began to pace. "If _you_ wanna make a law you have to get it approved by the Congress and the Senate, and if it passes then it relies on the American people to vote for it."

"I thought that I just say something and then everyone does it." He sighed dumbfounded.

"That would be like a dictatorship. This is a democracy. It's practically run by the people."

"Well, screw the people!"

"You can't just screw the people!"

"Well, too bad 'cause I already did!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE!"

Silence followed as the two just stared at each other in confusion.

"Ok, Henry." Natalie said, sitting down in a little chair a few feet away from him. "What's your idea for a new law?"

"As my first act as president-God, I _love_ saying that!-I shall legalize pot!"

She raised her brow skeptically and stared at him in disbelief. "Um, yeah, not a good idea."

"Since when can you tell me what's good or not?"

"I'm not just your secretary, I'm also your adviser and VP."

"So why is this bad?"

She drummed her fingers on her knee and said, "Well, it's terrible for your health…"

"Hey, I'm a pothead and look at me! I came out fine!"

She rolled her eyes and cheered with mock-enthusiasm. "Oh yeah…that _really_ makes me a lot more confident about this…"

"Whatever…I'm the president, what I say goes…ok?"

She gave him a sarcastic grin and walked back over to his desk. "So, I have this long list of papers you need to fill out."

He groaned and rolled his eyes, swinging around in his chair. "Why?"

"Because. They're important. Look. This one's from the Prime Minister of England. He invited you for tea next week." She held the letter to his face as he read carefully.

"I've always been more of a coffee person…"

She could swear every time he opened his mouth she lost a few brain cells.

"Ok, let's try this one." She opened the letter. "Oh. This one's my dad. He says he wants the $25,000 back that you used for your campaign."

"Tell him I'll pay him back later." He sighed unenthusiastically, reclining in the chair, throwing his feet on the desk.

"And here's one from Hitler."

Henry shot back up for the chair. "Hitler? What the fuck? I thought he was dead?"

"Hey, it's your day dream…"

He took the letter and read it out loud. "Hello Mr. President. It is my concern that…blah, blah, blah….boring parts…We will start a full scale invasion in 2 _hours?!' _OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

He started to panic and when Henry panicked it was not a pretty sight.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Natalie asked him with a concerned tone.

"I dunno…Do I look like I know what I'm doing?"

But before they could say anything else, they heard the unsettling sound of explosions.

"Oh…shit…" They both muttered.

It wasn't Hitler. It was a full scale alien invasion.

"Great, Henry. Nice going." Natalie muttered sarcastically, slapping him on the arm. "Now there's aliens attacking."

"You blame me like it's my fault."

She gave him an angry stare and looked out the window. "There's crowds everywhere. They're waiting for a plan. If only you would've paid attention in government class…"

Suddenly, a mental light bulb flashed over Henry's head. He had an action plan. "I have an action plan!"

"Ok, good. Now let's go do it."

He sort of blushed and looked around awkwardly. "Now? I mean, there's people everywhere and the world's gonna end. But I guess if you really want me _that_ bad…"

He leaned in to kiss her, but she pushed him away, highly annoyed. "That's not what I meant, Henry."

"Oh." His face grew even redder. "I knew that."

So within seconds, Henry ran out to the crowds to give them his plan.

"Um…ok, since I am president and I make the rules here, I have decided that we must give them a HUMAN SACRIFICE!"

The crowd panicked, running in every which way.

"I'm joking! God, can't you people take a joke? No, what we need to do is-!"

* * *

"HENRY!"

"I GOTTA SAVE THE WORLD!"

Henry's head shot up from his desk as he woke up only to find the entire class staring at him again. Natalie gave him a confused look as she shook his shoulder. "Henry? What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

He looked around him. All the students were giving him the same look, like he was sprouting a second head.

"What happened?" He asked wearily, rather embarrassed.

"You fell asleep. Again. You were drooling too…It was sort of disgusting…"

His eyes moved to the teacher who was giving him and angry stare. "Mr. Davis, I will not tolerate this behavior in my class. Detention tonight."

Henry rolled his eyes and went back to his book, entirely pissed off.

Natalie just turned around and smirked. "Told you it's important…"

**A/N: Well, what do you think? A little corny….but cute…Reviews?**


End file.
